Sobrevivir a costa tuya
by Samadhi06yaoi
Summary: Él era la única cosa que hacía un poco amena mi vida, si a esto se le puede llamar así. Y me pregunto, mientras me siento al lado de mi inconsciente hermano menor, si eso lo hubiera podido hacer cualquiera.


**Sobrevivir.**

Si lo hacemos es para sobrevivir. Ambos lo sabemos: estamos solos en esto.

- Itachi, ¿vienes?-me pregunta Sasuke, tumbado en el suelo, con los codos sobre la alfombra y la barbilla descansando en sus manos. Se ve más serio de lo que normalmente está… supongo que también nos conectamos de acuerdo a eso. Dios… No es que me moleste, pero, a decir verdad…

- No-contesto al fin. Sasuke se gira hacia mí, desconcertado levemente.

- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta, sin mostrarse sorprendido; él ya lo sabe.

- No podemos hacer esto… Estoy harto.

Era, a decir verdad, vil y bajo. ¿Rebajarnos al contacto físico por estar a decisión completamente solos? Era demasiado asqueroso… Y, siendo franco por parte de ambos, lo más desconcertante era que siquiera había amor fraternal. Él para mí era un chico al que veía más horas de las que debería, y yo para él debería de ser lo mismo. Lo único que siento por él es complicidad e indiferencia.

Él me mira fijamente por dos segundos, gira la vista al frente y se hunde en sus pensamientos.

- Itachi-llama de pronto-. Te necesito…

Lo miro, pero él sigue con la vista clavada al frente. No muestro signo de emoción. Sasuke sólo lo dice por placer corporal… o por miedo…

- Sasuke…

De pronto él se levanta con brusquedad, me dirige una mirada encolerizada.

- ¡No!-grita de pronto, y trato de hacer memoria para saber cuándo había sido la última vez que mi hermano menor biológico había mostrado signo de sentimientos… probablemente sólo cuando me tenía entre sus piernas.

- Escucha, pequeño idiota-le digo, harto de aquel teatro-. No soy un consolador para ti. Y no me necesitas…

- Te necesito tanto como tú a mí, y lo sabes, pedazo de imbécil.-Se altera más y más. En un suspiro, se desliza hasta el suelo, con las rodillas rozándole el mentón.

- Sabes que no podemos hacer nada. Sabes tan bien como yo que somos esclavos, que no podemos romper las reglas… ¡que duele, sí, idiota! ¡Crees que no!-y se echó a llorar. Me levanto y me inclino a la altura de su rostro.

- Deja de lloriquear, tonto.-Fingir preocupación jamás me ha gustado, pero verlo llorar tampoco.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo, no tienes que meterte en la cama de los demás…-Sasuke sorbió la nariz y lloró acompasadamente. Aquel atuendo, las mallas, el corsé, no le iba a alguien tan deprimido, tan patético…, no le iba a Sasuke…

- Sácate ese traje-le ordené, y de pronto sentí un ardor en la mejilla. ¿Se había atrevido a golpearme? Eso, me alegra decir, me hace siquiera saber que aún le importa.

- ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! ¿Quién carajo te crees?-Pensé que la vena en su sien explotaría, y que los ojos le saldrían de las orbitas, estaba furioso- ¿Crees que no tengo suficiente con los demás? ¡Púdrete, estúpido, a ver a quién se la metes!-Y siguió mascullando insultos por lo bajo, entre sollozos y sorbos lastimeros.

Sujeté su mano antes de que ésta diera de nuevo con mi mejilla. Lo miré despectivamente de arriba a abajo. El desprecio relució por sobre todo en mis palabras.

- Mira, Sasuke, no te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por ti, que creo que ya has de haber pescado muchas enfermedades… Y no quiero desnudarte, como la puta que eres, para ver tu cuerpo, que de sobra lo he visto, sino porque…-¿Qué podía decir "Me cansa verte vestido de ramera, noche tras noche"?-. Me das asco…

Le había dicho cosas peores, pocas, pero se las había dicho, pensé. Las anteriores veces, él sabía que lo decía porque detestaba tanto como él ser un prisionero de ahí, de ese burdel, y no podía desquitarme con nadie más que él… Pero esta vez no hubo réplica, no hubo nada… Me miró con un par de ojos llorosos y enrojecidos. A él le dolió.

- A mí también-gimió entre sollozos, ocultando el rostro entre las manos, volviendo a sorber la nariz-, me doy asco…

Lo miré con fijeza, no con asombro, sabía que él, tanto como yo, era un ser humano, que sentía los cambios del clima, que sentía hambre, que sentía placer, tal como un animal, pero pensaba que, en un lugar como éste, jamás llegaría a _sentir_ algo _más_. Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría pero…

- Arriba-le dije con voz calmada y apremiante, intentando quitarle las manos del rostro con lentitud, pero al instante recibí una patada en el estomago, con toda la fuerza que un adolescente enfurecido posee, y no dijo más.

- No, no, no, no-repetía sin poder dejar de llorar, embarrándose las lágrimas por todo el rostro con las manos, intentando limpiarlas. Sabía, sin embargo, al igual que Sasuke algún día sentiría de nuevo, que terminaríamos por volvernos locos con tendencia al suicidio, que sería impedido únicamente por la deuda con aquel burdel y el escaso placer sexual que éste nos brindaba, pero pensé que este día llegaría mucho después, incluso pensé que llegaría antes de que Sasuke comenzará a, ¿cómo decirlo?, ¿portarse como un autentico chico patético explotado con fines de lasciva?, ¿darse cuenta de que la vida era un asco y el mundo vomitaba en ella?, ¿volverse loco? Pero supongo que no soy un genio respecto a fechas.

Me enderecé, la locura se extendía ahora también por mi mente. Aquel adolescente, ligado a mí por el ADN, que ahora lloraba a mares, auto-compadeciéndose por sus propios insultos, era la única razón que tenía para no darme un tiro en la cabeza, figurativamente; él sufría lo mismo que yo, o peor, no me importa, y, sin embargo, tal como yo, quería olvidarlo todo con más de lo mismo: nos sobre-drogábamos a conciencia; sexo, sexo, sexo… Y hoy, después de meses, alteré el curso natural de todo… debí haberle dicho que sí desde un principio…

Ciertamente, una pequeña pieza o palabra que no engranara en el mecanismo destruía todo. Tal vez el sexo entre nosotros era como aire fresco; era salir de las obscenidades de ese burdel, aunque estuviéramos a una puerta de él; y al dejar de respirarlo, moríamos. Qué obvio. ¿Tan idiota he sido?

Ahora nuestras mentes nos dejaban caer de golpe todo lo que había estado arrumbado en ellas durante tantos meses de descomposición, en los que todo fue cien por ciento físico… Y el resultado era la locura y las sensaciones oxidadas, que eran, por como escucho a Sasuke balbucear sin sentido, agonizante de dolor en la voz, demasiado fuertes para nosotros.

Preocupado de que la única cosa que me mantenía ahí, casi cuerdo, mi droga, aquel trasero, desapareciera como espuma en el mar, me senté en el sofá, me escudriñé el cabello, pasándome los dedos entre éste, mientras lo observaba… Era un crío.

Llegué a esa conclusión no muy pronto, cuando Sasuke, con la mejilla apoyada en un pasmoso y casi imposible equilibrio contra la rodilla, se quedó dormido, si no es que muerto o inconsciente, cuando su cuerpo no soportó más abstinencia; sin la tortura continua, que abre nuevas llagas, y hace olvidar las viejas, que anestesia el dolor con más…, fueron renaciendo todas las heridas, abriéndose y dejando correr la sangre, hasta que fue demasiado, y su cuerpo le hizo un favor al desconectarse del entorno, que tanto daño le hacía.

Lo miré por un momento.

- Me das tanta envidia-susurré sin saber si lo decía en verdad, puesto que parecía tener sangre seca en las medias a medio correr por las piernas y varios moretones en los brazos.

Me levanté, cogiendo en mi camino una manta; no le haría mal a nadie, si estaba dormido de cansancio, una pulmonía no le dejaría jamás volver a abrir los ojos, y, si estaba muerto…, digo, a nadie le agradaría ver a un cadáver al aire…

Me sorprendí de lo mezquina que era mi mentalidad… Mi hermano menor, que estaba helado, pero con el corazón aún golpeándole, desesperado, el pecho, estaba grave, y yo qué hacía: pensar en si eso me afectaría o en si estaría muerto.

El egoísmo traspasa la sangre, el sexo nos pudre, la abstinencia nos destruye y la prostitución se convierte en modo de vida… a comparación de eso, el incesto parece tragedia…

- Pequeño tonto.-Corro algunos de los mechones empapados en sudor de su frente-. Tenías razón.

Lo necesitaba tanto yo como él a mí. Él era la única cosa que hacía un poco amena mi vida, si a esto se le puede llamar así. Y me pregunto, mientras me siento al lado de mi inconsciente hermano menor, si eso lo hubiera podido hacer cualquiera; al principio decido que sí, digo, siendo explotado para el negocio de la prostitución, siendo infeliz en cada aspecto, donde sólo hay un lugar al que puedes huir, pero quedar prisionero: la mente, y sólo una cosa que te abstiene de pensar, de llorar, de hablar: el sexo, que tanto nos pudre la mente, las emociones…¿no puede hacerlo cualquiera, hacerme menos infeliz siendo mejor a comparación de lo demás? Y me digo que no, sólo él puede ser…

Y entonces, dado que he pensado demasiado, siento como los lagrimales me sangran, como la nariz me arde, pero sólo es algo que desconocía desde hace mucho: llanto.

Al principio, temeroso de que dejar salir todo me provocara un paro cardiaco, debido a que casi no podía respirar entre sollozos, sólo gimoteé…, pero, dado que ya no podía más, me eché a llorar, abrazando a Sasuke contra mí, pidiéndole perdón mentalmente…

Era una estupidez; disfrutábamos la soledad y la infelicidad, compartiéndola.

Y lo más impresionante era que aunque, aparentemente, fuéramos sólo compañeros de habitación, hermanos biológicos, y personas solas a conciencia, nos necesitábamos…

Entonces, paralizado de miedo, dejo de llorar, o eso intento; si bien antes nunca jamás había sentido el pánico inundarme, esta vez lo sentí, y fue desgarrador, me carcomió, me inundó… Mis ojos trataron de salírseme, mi boca se quedó trabada en un "no" y en un gemido de puro y genuino horror…

- Sasuke-susurro como un idiota que sabe lo que pasa, cosa que no me había permitido nunca, que sólo era debilidad, según yo, para no enfrentar la triste realidad. Pero me doy el lujo de volverlo a ser:- ¡SASUKE!

_Mierda, no… ¡no! Dios… Despierta, ¡despierta, maldita sea!_

Mi hermano menor, compadecido de mí, me había arrastrado a la muerte con él.

Me entendía: éramos infelices y solos, y nos gustaba compartir eso… y él ahora estaba muerto entre mis brazos, llenos de pánico, y compartía la muerte conmigo. Mi mente pronunció "gracias", pero mi pecho se inundó de lava.

- ¡Sasuke!-Lloré, lo recosté en el suelo, pegué mi oreja a su pecho, a sabiendas de que no escucharía lo que quería, lo sacudí con violencia, sabiendo muy en el fondo algo-… está muerto.

Qué fácil había sido todo lo que había calculado yo. Había sentido más que hambre y placer, me había vuelto loco y había muerto, gracias a Sasuke. La última parte, porque es figurativa, saber que no eres el único en algo, saber que alguien está igual que tú o peor, nunca lo sabré, es… reconfortante… y ambos compartíamos la culpa de ello. Para mí, eso era perfecto, comparado con el ahora.

Pero pasó de ser figurativo a ser literal en menos de una hora.

Con las manos y labios temblorosos de miedo y dolor, desvestí por completo el cuerpo lleno de moretones de mi hermano menor. No moriría siendo lo que lo había matado; odiaba todos sus atuendos, y sé que él también. Me desnudé también, lo recosté a mi lado, en la alfombra, y recordé cómo había iniciado todo.

- _Itachi_,_ ¿vienes?_-Todavía creo oír esa agotada voz como un eco en mis tímpanos.

Aprieto contra mi garganta la navaja.

_Sí, Sasuke._

FIN.


End file.
